


To Save A Light

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [48]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:ConsumingEscape was all Wally wanted, even though he wasn’t trapped.





	To Save A Light

~Unknown~

* * *

 

The studio was like a home, although it was suffering.

These days at least.

Wally hadn’t seen more sad faces since his grandmother’s funeral. He liked to think there were even more sad faces when he never returned home after the funeral. But Wally knew better.

These days, he’d been thinking of going back. Putting up with his parents, and what they’d tried to hold him to. Wally missed his sisters, and his brothers. They would welcome him back.

No. They wouldn’t welcome _him_ back. They remembered their sister. They never knew they had a brother instead.

Still, it would be nice to go back to school, even though it had never been good to him. He might just be able to get into college, and do something with his life.

Wally loved it here, but he felt the darkness creeping in. For all his “I’m outta here”s and his slacking work, attempts to get fired, he was still there. He could easily quit, but it didn’t feel right.

He almost felt like he owed Joey. Wally couldn’t quit, because Joey and him were close, and losing someone else would do Joey no good.

Still, Wally wanted to be gone. Any concerns he’d brought up were brushed aside. _Hasn’t Joey been rather odd since Henry left_ , Wally used to wonder aloud, hoping someone else had seen it. But everyone either didn’t notice, or didn’t care.

Most importantly, Wally needed to look out for himself. If that meant turning in a resignation letter...well, he could keep putting it off for another day.


End file.
